


we don't do personal

by forlond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, post 1x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlond/pseuds/forlond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll be okay. Maybe not right away but they were getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't do personal

She’s been frying along the edges. After Ward, HYDRA, losing the trust of her best friend, after learning what went down in the base and how they escaped Deathlok thanks to unhealthy amount of dumb luck. She left Coulson's room after staying with him for a while, waiting to see how he handled the news then went to tackle the reunion elephant outside. He offered to go with her but she said it was something she had to do on her own. 

He found her sitting at the side of the pool. It spoke volumes how distracted she was that she didn't have a perfect vantage point. Even more, she didn't register him coming from behind and she flinched at his gentle greeting as he sat beside her. Which was probably what saved him from getting tossed in the pool. The water wasn't exactly warm, night has gone on but removing his shoes and socks gave him something to do while the silence stretched around them.

He looked at her, motionless and silent. The weary thousand-yard stare made his heart ache and he desperately wanted to give her a hug, put a comforting arm on her shoulder, just anything, being fully aware he had no right anymore.  _We don’t do personal_ echoed bitterly in his head. He was a mean bastard and god, was he really glad she came back. 

'I know I told you already I was hoping you'd come back. And I realize I have no right to ask you to stay, not after the way I treated you but would you stay if I asked you?' He was watching the ripples in the water while he continued his rambling.

‘I’m sorry I led you on my personal vendetta. That I was so self-absorbed I didn’t realize your whole life crashed down too.’ 

She still hasn't said anything but she was watching him intensely. 

'And for questioning your loyalty. If you'll have me I'd like you to stay.' He looked directly at her. 'I just have one proposition. From now on, no more secrets between us. I can't do this without you and watch over the team  _and_  somehow not break down every time I remember they used the very procedure I didn't want used on anybody on me. That I might already be going crazy- ‘

'Phil,' she said turning her head looking him directly into his eyes shutting him mid rant. 'You're not going crazy. I shouldn't have lied to you but you have to understand I didn't have much of a choice here. And yes, no more secrets.'

He felt like drowning and on fire simultaneously when she looked at him like this. Like she could see his very soul. Even in times like these when he couldn’t. 

'I'm sorry too.'

He broke her gaze and looked at the pool.  'You'll have my back again then?'

'And your sorry ass. Don't you ever doubt that.' Her mouth curled in a smirk but her gaze was steely, ensuring him that they'd not break this pact. 

 

Silence overtook them once again. After a while Coulson bumped her shoulder with his. 

'Would you believe they wanted me to pay 20 for parking after we dropped from the sky in Lola? We literally just escaped death and the first thing I get is a parking ticket.'

'And did you?'

'Yes, it was the first normal thing in the past few days, I went straight for the wallet.' He grinned and with the disheveled tie hanging around his neck it made him look younger. Like they years lifted and they weren't wanted fugitives on the run in the moment. Just two agents winding down after a mission, a forgotten image from their past operations.

'Of course you would. You're ridiculous.' May rolled her eyes and stood up.

As they were slowly heading for the door he half-jokingly asked:

'Do you have a room already? You are welcomed to creep in the shadows in mine if you want, you know.' She just fixed him with a look.

'Actually no, the motel was full and I didn't know if I'd be staying.' That statement brought another reality check to them but her next words managed to return back the light banter.

'But if you have a decent sized bed I might consider. Beats sleeping in the chair.'

-

Sleep found them pretty soon. May went to remove her boots and wash her face in the bathroom. When she returned she found him asleep on the covers leaning against the headboard fully clothed, just his tie hanging half undone. She went to him and slowly undid the rest pulling it away. They had enough nooses around their necks with whole world gunning for them, he didn't need another. He hadn't reacted to her light tap on the shoulder so she let him sleep. Shutting off the lights she went to the right side of the bed. Some time in the middle of the night she woke to the movement of him sleepily getting under covers.

They'll be okay. Maybe not right away but they were getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Michaela


End file.
